


Personal Clean Up Service

by cravingtheworld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clumsy Stiles, Comedy, F/M, Fluff, I hope this is funny, No Relationship, Stydia, co workers, diner au, little bit of scallison, new allison, stiles and lydia - Freeform, stydia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5229581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravingtheworld/pseuds/cravingtheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We work together in a little diner and I swear to god, you are the fucking clumsiest person in the entire world, and I keep having to clean up after you whenever you drop a bunch of food and dishes or spill some drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Clean Up Service

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post:http://ijustwannaselloutmyfuneraltbh.tumblr.com/post/121726919948/you-work-in-the-er-and-its-like-2-in-the-morning

Lydia swore under her breath when she heard the dishes hit the floor. The family whose order she was taking looked at her in question. She just smiled and finished taking their order before almost running to the kitchen.

“How do you still have your job?” She asked the boy who was scratching his neck looking at the plates that were full of food, but were now on the floor. Broken. The food everywhere.

“Because I’m nice, and people like me.” Was his response. He got down on the floor to help Lydia and she shot him a glare in return. She finished piling the broken plates and glass onto a tray and walked away, leaving Stiles to clean up the food that was splattered all over the floor.

Stiles rolled his eyes when the other server called from the back room. “You get to mop. I did it the last time you dumped food everywhere.”

“Hey, that was-” He got cut off before he could even think about the last time he dropped a tray.

“An hour ago, Stiles. It was an hour ago.” She appeared from the back with raised eyebrows. “My job description should really just say ‘personal clean up service for Stiles Stilinski’.” Stiles followed her to the counter to replace the drinks at one of his tables.

“Because that would attract so many applicants to the job.” His voice dripping with sarcasm. All he earned was a glance his way before the redhead walked away to serve guests. Stiles watched her while he took care of his tables. Getting their food, drinks, laughing with them.

He was refilling the straws when Lydia’s voice sounded from beside him. “I had a normal job description until you showed up on every single one of my shifts. Dumping things on the floor.”

“Excuse me? It was not my fault. Those trays were faulty.”

Stiles took great pleasure in making Lydia Martin speechless. Not many people can do it. But he had figured out how to push her buttons. The buttons that make her brain lose any hope of responding. Stiles is sure that his ability to annoy everyone around him would be his super power. Somehow he manages to render everyone around him speechless.

In this particular instance, her jaw dropped wide open. Her eyelids expanding the opposite way. It brings him a lot of joy to see the girl who always has a snarky comeback absolutely speechless.

But getting caught up in his amusement he didn’t realize the two drinks in his hands were slipping until they crashed into the floor.

“Are you kidding me, Stiles!” That snapped her out of the daze that Stiles ridiculousness put her in. “Again!”

Stiles hung his head. “I’ll get the mop.” Lydia watched him as he walked away. And if she hadn’t seen it, she probably wouldn’t have believed it: He slipped on the pop he spilled. Landing with a thud that turned every head in the diner towards them. Luckily he had catapulted himself forward, missing the liquid and glass.

Lydia bit her lip giggling, watching the boy that was sprawled on the floor, moaning. She moved by his shoulders and bent down so that she could speak to him. “That is what you get for being clumsy and not being careful.” And then she stood, brushed herself off and continued with what she was doing.

She knew that boys weren’t very good at cleaning up, but it still came as a surprise to her when her shoes stuck to the floor by the service counter. Her face puckered in disgust before unpeeling her shoes from the floor and grabbing the mop. Lydia cursed Stiles Stilinski with every foul word that she knew about, the ones in french as well for how clumsy he is.

This is not the first time this has happened either. It happens on every single shift she works. Because Stiles works every shift with her. Lydia grits her teeth as she scrubs the floor. She knows that she has tables waiting but the sticky floor would have driven her crazy.

She is still trying to get the floor cleaned up when the cook, Peter, calls to her. “Lydia, order up.” The guy creeps her out, but it’s not like she can do anything about it. The owner gave him a job out of pity because he’s family.

“Thanks.” She grabs the plates from the window and walks away. Lydia can feel the creeps eyes on her as she walks towards her table. But it’s whatever, she has learnt to ignore the stares. What she doesn’t see is Stiles glaring holes into Peter's head.

The plates are burning the girls hands as she walks towards the couple seated in the corner booth of the small diner. The booth is red vinyl, a little tacky for her taste. She knows the boy, Scott McCall. Captain of the lacrosse team at her high school. He’s nice, they never speak to each other though. Just pass in the hallways. The girl he’s with, she doesn’t know. She’s cute, and they are completely focused in one another, not noticing Lydia until she clears her throat.

The plates rattle when she sets them down. The two teens smile kindly at her muttering “Thanks.” before looking back at each other. Her and Stiles pass each other, Stiles heading towards Scott and the girl. Lydia didn’t mean to listen in on their conversation; okay, so she might have a little bit, it’s been a boring shift outside of cleaning up Stiles' mess.

“Hey dude, what’s up.” Stiles greets his best friend.

“Not a lot. You remember Allison?” Is Scott's attempt at introducing his date.

Stiles isn’t having it, nodding at the girl across the table. “Vividly. You won’t shut up about her.” In result Allison blushes and giggles, looking down at her food.

“Really, Stiles?” Scott’s face goes beet red, shooting Stiles a friendly glare.

Stiles grins. “Sorry, it’s been boring here for a while. But actually, it’s nice to finally meet you.” He sends the two a wave before heading back to work.

He hadn’t asked to be put on every shift with Lydia. But the owner had been in one day and saw how they worked together. Luckily that had been one day that Stiles coordination decided to show up. From that point on, every shift he worked, he worked with Lydia.

And it was usually just the two of them and a couple cooks, being that the diner was small and it was on the outskirts of Beacon Hills. It never really got busy enough to have more than a handful of people on shift, but him and Lydia worked the busiest nights because they worked the best and the fastest together just the two of them.

For the next few hours, their version of a rush, they worked in sync. No real need for communication. Stiles watched Lydia as she swept through the diner smiling and laughing with the guests. It was something he did often. She mesmerized him; the way that she moved and made everyone feel welcome. Every now and then she would glance his way and he would smile at her.

That was one thing that Stiles truly loved about this crappy part-time job. How he got to be around people constantly. He got to move and be energetic. Sure, sometimes people were rude. But he never let those people get him down because for each one of them there were ten people who were nothing but friendly.

“Stiles, can you grab some cutlery for table 7 please? I have an order I really need to take.” Lydia asked as she passed him, turning to face him as she passed so that she ended walking backwards. He did the same.

“Yeah, just give me a second to grab some dishes for one of my tables.” He responded. She nodded and they both turned back to their tasks at hand. Unfortunately, there happened to be a chair just behind stiles and he ended up tripping over the chair and sprawled on the floor again. A couple guests asked him if he was okay as he pushed himself up off the floor. Rubbing his elbow he nodded as the boy made his way to the table to grab dishes and then cutlery for Lydia's table.

The family seated at one of the tables was waiting on her to take their order. She walked quickly knowing that they were in a rush. Some luck that she had today, turning around just in time to watch the only server she seemed to work with trip over a stray chair. She shook her head at the spectacle that Stiles was, in the process shaking her hair free of the elastic. The elastic was snapped back onto her wrist as she told the cooks to rush her order.

Hurrying to a washroom in the back, Lydia ran her fingers through the knots in her hair before pulling it back into a ponytail. Wincing as the ponytail pulled on a cut low on her neck. She had cut her neck as she stood up one day, not seeing a piece of metal that was jutting out from the counter. Stiles had cleaned it for her because she couldn’t reach it or see it.

Remembering how his fingers brushed her neck rattled her for some reason. They weren’t friends, never have been. But as annoying as he was, there was something about him that intrigued her. She couldn’t quite place her finger on that yet, but she was sure she would eventually.

Returning to the front she was surprised with all the tables full and Stiles running around like a chicken with his head cut off. He glanced at her, eyes wide, silently asking her to help him.

She went up to him “Give me all the bills that you need to drop off.” The other server looked at her confused. “I’ll drop of bills and handle payments right now. You just get everyone started with drinks. And please, don’t drop any of them.” She clarified, and he thrust a stack of receipt papers into her hands.

Lydia dropped the bills off at each table. Going from table to table taking each payment. Both hers and Stiles while he greeted each table. One guest looked at her flushed face and smiled at her. “A little busy?” They asked, smirking.

“Yeah, kinda.” Lydia answered, handing the woman the machine.

“I get it, I served for a lot of years while I got through school.” The woman completed the transaction and handed the unit back to the redhead. “You and your boyfriend work well together under stress.”

The girl was caught off guard by that statement. “Oh, we aren’t dating.” She stuttered, handing the woman her copy of the receipt.

“I’m sorry. I just assumed by the way you look at each other.” She gathered her things and stood. “Well, we always get great service here. From you two especially.” And with that the woman and her family walked out leaving a shocked Lydia frozen on the spot until the machine beeped at her, signalling other things that needed to be done.

Two hours later, both teens slumped on chairs at a table they had just finished cleaning. The diner had cleared out, with the exception of a couple where Scott and the girl named Allison had been a few hours ago.

Stiles dropped his head onto the table. “I don’t understand how we just did that.”

Lydia nodded in complete understanding. Her elbows were rested on the table near Stiles head. “Yeah, I know the feeling.” The two were silent for a while. She was surprised how peaceful the silence between the two of them was. No uncomfortable tension at all.

She heard the boy groan as the bell over the door chimed alerting the servers to another table. They stood at the same time. “You take it. I have that couples order to take anyways.” Stiles just nodded in response.

The servers parted ways to their respective tables. Doing what was needed of them, their feet dragging slightly due to their shift nearing it’s end. Only one table each. She told herself as she walked to put the order in. The clock drew her gaze and she realized that she needed to flip the open sign to close.

Waiting for her order to come up, she cleaned what she needed to for closing. Stiles working alongside her to try and finish those duties.

“Sweetheart. Order up.” Peter called. Lydia rolled her eyes, of course he would be the last cook there.

Stiles voice stopped her as she dropped the box of unopened ketchup and mustard that she putting in cupboards. “I’ll get it. You just continue what you're doing.”

Lydia smiled at him and picked up the box again. “Thanks.” He nodded in response and she returned to what she was doing. She smirked at Stiles as he passed her.

“Hey, Stiles.” She called, and he turned to face her. “I swear to god, if you drop that tray and make a mess, I will kill you with my bare hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this had you chuckling, I thought it was!


End file.
